No Hope, no Love, no Glory
by Auryl
Summary: Severus Snape was not a coward. SnapeLily.PostDH.9drabbles


**_Disclaimer:_** HP is finished now, and I don't own anything of him of his world, just let me say - **JA!** _I KNEW THAT!  
**Spoilers:**_ HP and the Deathly Hallows.  
_**Characters:**_ Severus/Lily. Because Snape has not dead, and he and Lily were in love and they hated each other, say that Rowling or doesn't.  
**_Summary:_** _Severus Snape was not a coward_.  
To Sev, of course. To his audacity. To all of us, who trusted Snape against the rest. To all of us who knew see that great character and thought during a moment that he was more than that, a character.

Sorry about the fails. This is my second English fic. The drabble number four is a "summary" of my other Snape/Lily fic, _Malditos_ (Spanish section ;). And if you can, please, _please_, read these nine drabbles listening Mika's _Happy Ending _(the drabbles' titles are lines of this song) because this song is this story, is the story of Severus and Lily.

* * *

**No Hope, no Love, no Glory**

-He was not actually a coward – explained Harry to Ginny. She held him as he cried in her chest, after another nightmare. – And he loved her. During his whole life. That is so, _damn_, is _so_ unjust…  
-I know – assured Ginny firmly – I know. But he is _gone_, Harry. And Voldemort too. He is not more here. Everything begins again.  
-I know – Harry looked into her eyes, and they were full of tears too. – We won't forget them, Ginny. Anyone of who are gone. – they hugged each other, as they were hugging life – He was not a coward. – repeated Harry.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more_

**Then live the rest of our life/But not together.**

-Like a kid – said Lily, and her eyes re-shone with anger – Potter thinks that the whole world owes him. The whole, Sev! He is a damned conceited child – assured her, while they were advancing towards the Hothouse.  
Severus was smiling, observing the red hair as it floated because of the wind and the snow.

**Like it's forever**

-Sev. – asked she suddenly – Do you like me?  
He looked her as he was trying to ignore the rose spots in his cheeks – fuck, fuck! –, as he took away the Potions book where he had been written.  
-Sure – answered he finally, in a hasty rustle.  
Lily smiled, with all the good of the world in her eyes.  
-Great. I like you too, you know? You know, right?

**This is the way that we love**

_-I hate you.  
_Their kiss was like blood. _You are damn. You've betrayed me.  
_But he had her. He had her, and he knew that he had broken everything, but he had her. And he loved her, this is the way that he loved her. Like kids forever.  
She hated him, with all her soul.  
-Lily. Because of what could happen, I want you to know that I care about you. A lot.  
_Because of what could happen_, how of coward he had been.

**This is the way you left me**

_-Anything.  
_And she was dead. Missing. Gone.  
Forever.  
Snape let himself fell on knees, in front of her body, and he cried in her cold neck.  
She had dead with the eyes closed, and he was nearly glad of that.

**I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin'**

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_  
Dumbledore looked Snape into his eyes when he dead and his glance said such a lot of things. _You have been so brave_ and _thank you_ and _I'll tell her everything when I see her_ and _I'm – we__** are**__ – so, so proud of you._  
Snape knew he had done the correct thing, and so he asked himself how he could feel so repulsion and so pain into him.

**The Hardest Story that I've ever told**

He knew that there weren't happy endings for him. That the Prince's Tale was the hardest story.  
But he did a last effort, because after everything _he was owing to_, and he had _lived for that_, and he'd die _for that_. Without glory or hope. _Because he was not a coward_.  
So _look at me_, he told Harry, delivering him his life.

**No hope, no love, no glory/no Happy Ending**

-Look…at…me – implored he, but the eyes were too slow, and he never could see them again.

**Happy Ending**

The wind is mild, moving his hair. He feels it soft and it floats around his cheeks when he opens his eyes.  
_It's something strange_, thinks he, _but the time doesn't go on_.  
It's always summer in their park. It's always summer, and his little feet, bare, walk trough the grass, in the flowers. It doesn't pain. Anymore.  
The girl has let free the swing, for him. Because she knows that he loves believe that he can _truly_ fly, and _truly_ feel, and because even she loves play with the swing too – so mucho, more than she likes cookies, and she told him seriously that cookies are her favourite dessert –, she is his best friend and she loves him and she has let free it for him. She waits there, with the dense hair full of flowers and rocking on her little shoes.  
And when she moves her eyes for observe him, it seems that she had been waited for him about the dare said with Destiny so long time ago, and her green eyes shine full of happiness and pried, and they make him wanting to cry and laugh, and shouting _I've done the correct thing_, and _I've done it for you_, and _I'm good, I'm good_, and _I'm back home_, all at same time.  
She just smiles, with all the good of the world in her lips. And she says:  
-Hi, Sev.


End file.
